mlpfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Рейнбоу Деш/Галерея/Найкращий подарунок
My Little Pony: Найкращий подарунок Rainbow Dash frantically flying MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash flying through marketplace MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash singing with stress MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Rarity singing MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity "one last chance" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity "the holiday's here" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity sing together MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity "make the holiday great" MLPBGE.png Ponies singing in the middle of town MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, Rainbow and Rarity singing while shopping MLPBGE.png Mane Six on six-way split-screen MLPBGE.png RD, Rarity, and Fluttershy tangled in Twilight's list MLPBGE.png Rainbow pulls herself out of list tangle MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "do we wanna know why" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "everypony in town" MLPBGE.png Twilight "just grabbing a few things" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle buying a cake MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "I need eight!" MLPBGE.png Twilight teleports away yet again MLPBGE.png Applejack and Pinkie arrive on scene MLPBGE.png Applejack "traditional holiday meltdown?" MLPBGE.png Rest of the Mane Five and Spike confirm MLPBGE.png Applejack proposes Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Applejack explains Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Applejack "it didn't make sense to buy" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie freaking out MLPBGE.png Rainbow interrupts Spike's fantasizing MLPBGE.png Rainbow joins in on Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "will that help, Twilight?" MLPBGE.png Twilight "I was stressed about shopping" MLPBGE.png Main ponies and Spike look at Pinkie MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie begrudgingly agrees MLPBGE.png Applejack holding out her hat MLPBGE.png Applejack shuffling the papers MLPBGE.png Mane Six gathered around the hat MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash picking her Hearth's Warming Helper MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack see who they got MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie bouncing away from her friends MLPBGE.png Rarity asking about the gift exchange MLPBGE.png Rainbow "Twilight's castle tomorrow night" MLPBGE.png Applejack "spend the evenin' with y'all" MLPBGE.png Applejack "next mornin' with our families!" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy excited for Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash follows Fluttershy around MLPBGE.png Rainbow "what about your favorite food?" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "riiiiight..." MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "there's gotta be something" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "you really, really like" MLPBGE.png Rainbow giving Fluttershy a subtle smile MLPBGE.png Fluttershy thinking about what she likes MLPBGE.png Fluttershy answers "everything!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow annoyed by Fluttershy's answer MLPBGE.png Fluttershy curious about Rainbow's questions MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash like a deer in headlights MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "getting gift ideas" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "for my pony" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "who isn't you" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash smiling innocently MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "anything you don't like?" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy thinks about what she doesn't like MLPBGE.png Fluttershy answers "not liking things!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow frustrated by Fluttershy's answers MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash flies away from Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Ponies walking about the marketplace MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash holding a candlestick MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash hears Discord's voice MLPBGE.png Discord appears as Rainbow's candle MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash shocked to see Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow tosses away the Discord candle MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "what do you want, Discord?" MLPBGE.png Candle Discord poofs into thin air MLPBGE.png Discord looking down on Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord "Hearth's whatever-it's-called" MLPBGE.png Discord "I may not be invited" MLPBGE.png Discord "I wanted to make sure" MLPBGE.png Discord holding candle Rainbow bought MLPBGE.png Discord tosses the candle in the garbage MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "I tried asking her" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "she likes everything" MLPBGE.png Discord "well, she says that" MLPBGE.png Discord "her real friends know" MLPBGE.png Discord "what she actually likes" MLPBGE.png Rainbow "known her a lot longer than you" MLPBGE.png Rainbow blinded by Discord's teleport MLPBGE.png Discord as a circus sheep trainer MLPBGE.png Rainbow looking at candle she bought MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash tosses the candle away MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash reluctant "fine" MLPBGE.png Rainbow "I'll get her something else" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash flying through the sky MLPBGE.png Discord flying alongside Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord offers to accompany Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord "steer you in the right direction" MLPBGE.png Discord flying off with Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Fluttershy about to buy a Daring Do book MLPBGE.png Fluttershy sees a stampede of ponies MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord fly into town MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash window shopping MLPBGE.png Discord voicing his disapproval MLPBGE.png Discord disapproves of Rainbow's idea MLPBGE.png Rainbow getting more annoyed with Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash about to enter the Day Spa MLPBGE.png Rainbow hears Discord chime in again MLPBGE.png Discord in the Ponyville Day Spa sign MLPBGE.png Ponyville Day Spa covered in snow MLPBGE.png Discord pops out of the Day Spa sign MLPBGE.png Discord "which treatment to get" MLPBGE.png Discord "she's not relaxing enough" MLPBGE.png Discord "or relaxing too much" MLPBGE.png Discord "about all those sweet animals" MLPBGE.png Discord pretending to be Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Discord "so much to worry about" MLPBGE.png Discord "all because of you" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "she's Fluttershy!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow "everything makes her worry!" MLPBGE.png Discord "somepony who knows her!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "if you're such an expert" MLPBGE.png Rainbow asks Discord what he got for Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Discord "you honestly expect me to tell you" MLPBGE.png Discord "so that you can one-up me?" MLPBGE.png Discord turns away from Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord with half of a body MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "stop helping me!" MLPBGE.png Discord "I suppose I could tell you" MLPBGE.png Rainbow sarcastic "still helping" MLPBGE.png Discord "addition to her animal sanctuary" MLPBGE.png Discord "fastest pony in Equestria" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash back at Discord's side MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "fastest pony in Equestria!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "some fast animal out there" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "I'm the one who can get it" MLPBGE.png Discord "oh, I just don't know" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash calling dibs MLPBGE.png Discord "if you insist" MLPBGE.png Discord vanishes into thin air MLPBGE.png Rainbow looks around for Discord MLPBGE.png Discord grabs Rainbow through a portal MLPBGE.png Rainbow gets pulled through the portal MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash following winterchilla tracks MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash hears Discord making noise MLPBGE.png Discord follows behind Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord falls face-first in the snow MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "try to make less noise" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash frustrated at Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash engulfed in light MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash dressed as Storm Shadow MLPBGE.png Discord dressed as Snake Eyes MLPBGE.png Discord sets off a smoke bomb MLPBGE.png Discord skulking around the snow MLPBGE.png Discord being stealthy like a ninja MLPBGE.png Discord perched on a tree branch MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "winterchilla?" MLPBGE.png Discord describes winterchilla "small" MLPBGE.png Discord describes winterchilla "adorable" MLPBGE.png Discord describes winterchilla "fuzzy" MLPBGE.png Discord describes winterchilla "and fast" MLPBGE.png Discord "but they're so rare" MLPBGE.png Discord "there's no telling where" MLPBGE.png Discord pointing at a winterchilla MLPBGE.png Discord "if you're going to get it" MLPBGE.png Discord "the first move is to" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash returns with winterchilla MLPBGE.png Discord shrugging his shoulders MLPBGE.png Rainbow down the road from the castle MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord reach Twilight's castle MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash flying toward the castle MLPBGE.png Discord saying goodbye to Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord "enjoy your exclusive pony-only holiday" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash watches Discord leave MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash looking at winterchilla MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash feeling sorry for Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow "I wouldn't have this little fella" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "if you wanna join" MLPBGE.png Rainbow "Fluttershy would love having you" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "I wouldn't totally hate it" MLPBGE.png Discord returns in winter hat and bathrobe MLPBGE.png Discord gratefully hugging Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord excited to join in Hearth's Warming MLPBGE.png Discord pointing at the sunset MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash and Discord happy MLPBGE.png Winterchilla wriggling in Dash's hooves MLPBGE.png Winterchilla thrashing on the ground MLPBGE.png Winterchilla suddenly growling MLPBGE.png Discord "did I forget to mention" MLPBGE.png Discord "the winterchilla transforms" MLPBGE.png Dash and Discord look up at winterzilla MLPBGE.png Twilight and company see Rainbow and Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "the winterzilla is coming!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord fly through castle doors MLPBGE.png Winterzilla crashes into castle entrance MLPBGE.png Winterzilla breaking through castle doors MLPBGE.png Twilight protects her friends with a barrier MLPBGE.png Winterzilla roars through Twilight's barrier MLPBGE.png Twilight and her friends looking scared MLPBGE.png Ponies between winterzilla and pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies looking back at the sea of pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies look ahead at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Rainbow "does everypony know this except me?!" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla swipes its claw at Spike MLPBGE.png Discord eating popcorn MLPBGE.png Rainbow "can't you do something?!" MLPBGE.png Discord "I did!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash upset with Discord MLPBGE.png Discord "hello?!" MLPBGE.png Discord pointing arrows at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Winterzilla whimpering at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Winterzilla breaks down in tears MLPBGE.png Twilight and friends proud of Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie shrieks at living pudding MLPBGE.png Twilight blasts the pudding with magic MLPBGE.png Discord teleports away from the pudding MLPBGE.png Rainbow carries Applejack away from pudding MLPBGE.png Magic pudding floods Twilight's castle MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "focus on the task at hoof" MLPBGE.png Rest of main cast gasping in shock MLPBGE.png Sea of magic pudding glowing bright MLPBGE.png Sea of magic pudding turns to normal MLPBGE.png Rest of main cast cheering MLPBGE.png Fireworks in the Castle of Friendship MLPBGE.png Ponies eating pudding around the fireplace MLPBGE.png Fluttershy apologizes to Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Rainbow tosses the Holly doll away MLPBGE.png Ponies look at Holly doll's head MLPBGE.png Discord zaps the Holly doll away MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "better than my gift" MLPBGE.png Rainbow apologizes to Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "he's a big sweetheart" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "he ended up being" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "really helpful" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy and RD hear winterzilla enter MLPBGE.png Winterzilla enters with bowl of pudding MLPBGE.png Winterzilla laps up pudding with its tongue MLPBGE.png Discord bragging to Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord "only Fluttershy could tame" MLPBGE.png Discord "hero of Hearth's Warming Eve" MLPBGE.png Discord "was a great gift" MLPBGE.png Discord puts Fluttershy on a pedestal MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash with confetti on her nose MLPBGE.png Rainbow blows confetti off her nose MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "you mean you tricked me" MLPBGE.png Discord silencing Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord and Rainbow looking at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "let's just say" MLPBGE.png Rainbow "it was from both of us" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash and Discord truce MLPBGE.png Applejack "kind of a disaster" MLPBGE.png Spike looking at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Spike singing "I'm not gifted at gifting" MLPBGE.png Ponies all listening to Spike's song MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle starts to sing MLPBGE.png Twilight singing "that I can recall" MLPBGE.png Twilight "could've been big or small" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy hugging the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Twilight singing over friends and family MLPBGE.png Fluttershy looking coyly at Discord MLPBGE.png Fluttershy giving Discord a present MLPBGE.png Mane Six sing The True Gift of Gifting MLPBGE.png Mane Six singing all together MLPBGE.png Winterzilla hugging everypony MLPBGE.png |index}} en:Rainbow Dash/Gallery/Best Gift Ever